OS: Mon coeur brûle
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: J'ai aimé deux fois dans ma vie, mon frère qui nous a malheureusement quitté et cette magnifique femme.


Os : Mon cœur brûle

« J'ai gardé ce secret au fond de moi, de mon cœur. Si profondément que même mes souvenirs l'ont effacée pour la protéger même de moi. Et pourtant, un jour, ce souvenir d'elle à refait surface et ne m'a plus quitté. »

Tout le monde me connait, tout le monde sait qui je suis mais tout le monde à tenter vainement d'enfouir mon nom dans une boite de Pandore loin de leurs souvenirs. Je suis le monstre dans les histoires que l'on peut raconter aux enfants le soir avant de se coucher. Même s'ils ont voulu m'oublier, je suis l'inoubliable, je plane encore comme un spectre dans leurs cauchemars. Mais au réveil, le souvenir de m'avoir vu devait s'effacer pour reprendre une vie normale.

Je suis Madara Uchiwa, je suis le démon de leurs piètres cauchemars.

Durant toute ma vie, je n'ai cessé de me cacher, d'être oublier pour revenir fort. Mais la vieillesse m'a vite rattrapé et mes plans restent à ce jour inachevé. Mais le temps viendra ou je pourrais les confier à quelqu'un d'autre le temps de trouver une parade face à la faucheuse. Mais mes pensés sont bien ailleurs en ce moment, relié maintenant au Gedo Mazo, j'observe un corps en formation. Oh, non, celui-là est un corps bien spécial. Il ne ressemble pas à tous ces corps difformes de Zetsu blanc entrain de pousser. Non, celui là m'est bien plus précieux. J'en prenais bien soin, il me ramenait à mes lointains souvenirs, à ces jours ou j'ai pu aimer une fois dans ma vie. Et dieu seul sait que c'est ce jour-là ou mon cœur à prit feu. Je vais vous dicter mon secret le plus enfouit au fond de mon cœur, un secret que j'ai gardé jalousement pendant des années.

Mon souvenir remonte à l'époque ou le village de Konoha se construisait seulement et ou je n'étais pas en guerre avec mon rival le plus féru que j'ai eu à affronter, Hashirama Senju. Nous étions redevenus amis malgré les tensions qui avaient pesés entre nous pendant plusieurs années. D'ailleurs, j'étais devenu un peu jaloux de lui à une époque, il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie. C'était une femme du clan Uzumaki qui avait rejoint le village il y a peu de temps. Les femmes de mon clan n'avaient rien à envier à elle mais elles ne me plaisaient pas. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé cette chose qui ferait battre mon cœur. J'ai même cru à force qu'il était de glace et que jamais plus je n'aimerais une personne autant que j'avais aimé mon frère. Sa perte me faisait déjà assez souffrir comme ça alors je ne voulais vraiment rien d'autre.

Hashirama me taquinait souvent sur l'amour, il me disait qu'avec ma tête austère je faisais fuir les femmes. Je le savais pertinemment et c'était bien fait exprès, je voulais que personne ne s'accroche à moi et encore moins une femme qui souffrirait du manque d'amour de ma part. Les femmes avaient besoin de ça pour vivre et avancer, se sentir aimer. À quoi servirait une femme si elle ne ressentait pas ce sentiment venant de son compagnon ? Plus elle sentira qu'on ne l'aimait pas, plus elle se rabaissera plus bas que terre. Hashirama en donnait beaucoup de l'amour à sa femme, beaucoup plus qu'il en donnait à son village. Mais comme dirait mon défunt père, ne confond jamais affaires de cœur et affaires de travail. C'était bien connu chez nous, nous avons expulsé l'amour loin de nous pour éviter tout désagrément et pourtant, on était des êtres humains, on ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et puis, c'est un jour comme celui-ci ou mon cœur semblait prendre feu.

Ce jour-là n'était pourtant pas un jour spécial, il était presque midi, Hashirama m'avait invité à manger entre vieux amis comme il le disait souvent. Nous nous étions retrouvés dans l'un des restaurants de la ville pour y manger des dango et du natto voir même des ramens ou bien des soba, il y avait pas mal de choix. J'étais installé de sorte à voir l'entrée du bâtiment, moi et mes vieux instincts de surveillances. Il était assit en face de moi et parlait comme un moulin, c'était tout lui ça. Parler, déconner et rire de tout, oui, c'était vraiment bien son truc. On m'amenait les dango que j'avais commandé et lui son bol de ramens avec pour digestif un saké. Je commençais à manger en silence pendant qu'il parlait encore et moi, je l'écoutais. Je baladais mon regard dans la bâtisse histoire de ne pas m'endormir. Et puis, j'entendis un groupe de fille parler près du restaurant et entrer. C'était trois filles, une Akimichi, une Yamanaka et une Nara. Croiser des trios de ces familles n'étaient pas rare ici. Elles discutaient entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'une quatrième entre, je ne la connaissais pas celle-ci, ni même de quel clan elle pouvait appartenir. Elle me semblait bien essoufflée, les filles la regardaient :

- Bah alors ?

- Désolée, le prof m'a encore retenue ^^

Je la regardais encore, elle était vraiment mignonne, elle avait de longs cheveux blancs et un habit noir. Je ne la voyais que de dos, puis, comme un coup du destin, elle tourna son regard vers nous. Ce fut là que mon cœur avait semblé faire un premier bond. Elle était vraiment très belle et ses yeux, mon dieu ses yeux, je n'en avais jamais croisé de tels jusque là. Ils étaient blancs mais l'iris était cerné d'un noir ébène. Non, ce n'était pas une Hyuga, mais de quel clan venait-elle ? Cette question me torturait l'esprit à un point que même lui s'en rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Il passait sa main devant mes yeux, ce qui me ramenait à la réalité :

- Tu t'es perdu Madara ?

Je soupirais et détournais mon regard de la fille, de toute façon, une fille aussi mignonne qu'elle devait déjà avoir son bonheur ailleurs et qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse d'illusions. Elles passèrent leurs commandes et commençaient à s'approcher dangereusement de notre table. Elles s'arrêtèrent près de nous :

- Bon appétit Hashirama-sama ; dirent les trois filles.

Il sourit et elles passaient leur chemin pour aller à une table plus loin. Moi, on ne me saluait jamais, je faisais peur encore une fois. À la fin de notre repas, je bu mon saké cul sec et me relevais pour sortir d'ici mais en me relevant, je ne vis pas la jeune fille derrière moi et la bousculais. Je me retournais et me figeais, c'était elle. Elle s'inclinait devant moi :

- Je suis désolée.

Je la regardais encore, c'était la première femme à part celles de mon clan à s'incliner ainsi pour s'excuser. Je repris vite mes esprits :

- Ce n'est rien, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais de mal ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, merci.

Elle passait son chemin pour aller payer sa commande. Nous sortions de là avec Hashirama, nous marchions dans le village. Je ne disais rien, ce fut lui qui engageait la discussion :

- La fille vient d'un nouveau clan mais malheureusement, ils ne sont plus qu'une dizaine.

- De quel clan s'agit-il ?

- C'est le clan Hikage, ils viennent de très loin, c'est un clan de nomades mais ils ont décidés de s'installer ici pour éviter la perte de leurs membres. Ce sont des gens très courtois, pacifistes.

- Je vois.

Ce clan était bien tout le contraire du notre, je comprenais mieux pourquoi ils étaient voués à l'extinction. Mes pensés ne quittaient toujours pas cette femme, c'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait. J'espérais au plus profond de moi recroiser cette fille et en savoir un peu sur elle. Et ce fut le cas, mais cette fois-ci allait me démontrer que mes désirs ne pouvaient pas être toujours réalité.

Quelques jours après ma rencontre avec elle, je me baladais dans le village mais pas sans but précis. Je cherchais absolument à la revoir et à faire mine de la croiser par le pur des hasards. Et si on me posait la question de pourquoi je trainais, je trouverais bien une réponse bateau pour envoyer paitre les curieux. Je m'enfonçais dans un marché quotidien au cœur du village. On pouvait y voir les différents clans y vendre leur savoir-faire, leur gagne pain. Il n'y avait aucun des nôtres, notre marcher se déroulait directement dans notre quartier. Je levais le regard et aperçus au loin cette chevelure que je cherchais tant, ces beaux cheveux blancs. Je marchais plus rapidement, plus j'avançais, plus mon cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, elle tenait un stand d'objets fait main, tel que des paniers ou des vêtements voir même des bijoux. Je m'arrêtais devant et fis mine de ne pas l'avoir vue et de regarder ce qu'elle vendait. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais je me refusais de la regarder :

- Je peux vous aidez ?

Je souris, sa voix était des plus belles à mes oreilles. Je relevais la tête et la regardais, elle fit un mince sourire :

- Je ne vous avais pas reconnu ; me disait-elle.

- Moi, je vous ai parfaitement reconnu.

Je souris encore et elle aussi. Elle était vraiment mignonne, on aurait dit un petit ange. Je regardais les manteaux accrochés un peu plus loin derrière elle :

- C'est vous qui les avez fait ?

- Oui, j'en ai fabriqué quelques uns.

- Ils sont vraiment très bien fait, vous avez des mains de fées.

- Ne dites pas ça, il y a bien meilleur que moi.

Elle se mit à rougir, il semblerait que j'avais touché un peu son cœur. J'en choisissais un que je lui payais. Elle me l'emballait soigneusement et me le tendit. Je le pris avec délicatesse :

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Mana Hikage et vous ?

- Madara Uchiwa, serais-ce déplacer si je vous invitais un jour ?

Elle rougissait encore plus, surement qu'aucun garçon n'avait osé lui demander ça. Si ça se trouve j'avais une toute petite chance avec elle. Je n'étais qu'une chose, qu'elle me dise oui pour l'invitation. Pour une telle femme, j'étais prêt à dépenser sans compter. Je la regardais encore, elle était prête à me donner sa réponse jusqu'à l'intervention d'un homme de son clan qui venait d'arriver. Il lui prit le poignet et la reculait de moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce geste aussi brusque sur une poupée comme elle :

- Ne t'approche pas de lui ! C'est le chef du clan Uchiwa ! Ce sont des clans comme le leur qui ont massacré le notre !

- Mais père, il ne m'a pas fait de mal….

Il la reculait encore, j'avais peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. Elle semblait tellement fragile, je le regardais, mon regard changeait vis-à-vis de lui. Il devenait plus noir, plein de haine et de rancœur. Certes, par le passé nous avions pillés et massacrés des clans, mais surement pas des clans comme le leur s'ils étaient si pacifiste que ça. Généralement on leur laissait le choix d'être alliés avec le notre. Il me regardait surement avec le même regard que je lui lançais :

- Ne tournez plus jamais autour d'elle, ne la regardez plus jamais !

Je voulais le lui faire payer, mais avec son intervention, les gens avaient portés leurs regards sur nous. Je n'étais déjà pas tellement apprécié alors si je commençais à m'en prendre à lui, ils me détesteraient encore plus. Je décidais de ne rien dire et de partir. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui m'enlèverait l'espoir de la revoir surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas contre. J'avais décidé de tout planifié pour que cette rencontre se passe vraiment au mieux et dans le secret.

Les jours suivants, je la voyais en secret dans le restaurant ou nous nous étions rencontrés. On faisait bien attention de ne pas être vu et de venir dans des heures ou les gens étaient occupés. Je sais qu'à chaque fois que l'on se voyait, on se parlait longuement et contrairement à Hashirama, je ne détournais pas le regard. Je restais inlassablement bloqué sur elle, il pouvait y avoir la fin du monde à coté de moi, ça n'y changerait rien. Et puis, à notre dernier rendez-vous, elle m'avait embrassé. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes, c'était une victoire pour moi. Suite à ça, je lui donnais rendez-vous mais de nuit. Sachant qu'elle vivait encore chez ses parents, elle devait être extrêmement vigilante à la moindre de ses sorties.

Cette nuit-là, je l'avais attendu sous sa fenêtre le temps que les occupants de la maison s'endorment pour de bon. Je sais que je l'avais attendu pendant deux heures avant de voir sa fenêtre s'ouvrir. Elle penchait sa tête et me regardait :

- Saute, je te rattrape ; lui dis-je.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord et refermait la fenêtre mais pas entièrement, juste assez pour pouvoir y remonter plus tard. Puis, elle sauta dans le vide, je la rattrapais dans mes bras et l'embrassais. Elle y répondit assez timidement comme à son habitude. Je la reposais au sol, je lui pris la main et allions nous balader de nuit là ou personne ne nous verrait ensemble. Nous marchions dans les rues de Konoha jusqu'à arriver au quartier des Uchiwa. Elle n'y était jamais venue, c'était une première pour elle. Nous montions les marches qui menaient au temple Nakano, le saint patron de notre clan. Je l'emmenais dans un coin du temple ou on pouvait tirer un papier du bonheur comme on appelait ça. Elle en tirait un et le lu, elle se mit à rougir :

- C'est marqué, ne fuyez pas le plaisir qu'on peut vous donnez.

- Ah… ça peut être prit dans beaucoup de sens.

J'en tirais un moi aussi :

- L'amour est la clef d'un bonheur éternel.

- Ça te va très bien ça ^^

Je souriais encore, nous redescendions vers le quartier Uchiwa, nous passions devant chez moi, ça aurait été mal poli de ma part de ne pas lui proposer de rentrer. Je l'emmenais chez moi et lui servis du thé pour passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Chaque seconde avec cette femme était un pur délice. Je succombais à mes pulsions, je l'avais embrassé longuement cette nuit-là, d'ailleurs, on avait fait plus que ça mais ça ne devait vraiment pas se savoir.

Pourtant, notre relation fut mise à jour. Quelques jours plus tard, je l'avais attendu comme d'habitude et elle ne venait pas. J'étais très inquiet, ça n s'était jamais produit ce genre de chose. J'avais décidé de regarder par l'une des fenêtres sans me faire voir. Et ce que je vis me glaçais d'effroi. Son père la frappait sans retenue, il hurlait sur elle en la frappant. Elle saignait beaucoup, elle était vraiment fragile :

- Inuko vous a vu tous les deux ! Je t'avais dis de t'éloigner de cette bête !

Et elle ne pouvait pas répondre, elle criait de douleur à chaque coup qu'elle recevait. Mon cœur s'était resserré tellement fort à ce moment là. Je fus pris d'une immense colère noire. J'ai sortis mon katana et je suis rentré dans la maison. Je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de parler, ma lame avait traversé sa poitrine. Mes sharingans étaient activés sous la colère :

- Plus jamais tu ne lui feras de mal !

Je retirais ma lame, son corps tombait sans vie au sol, je lui avais donné une mort trop rapide à mon goût. Je courus vers elle et relevais sa tête ensanglantée. Le sang coulait de sa tête, l'aveuglant pratiquement :

- Mon amour, regarde-moi s'il te plait, je suis là.

Elle se mit à sourire faiblement, je sentais au fond de moi qu'elle m'échappait mais je me refusais de l'accepter :

- Je suis tellement désolée….

- C'est moi qui le suis, je vais te soigner et je prendrais bien soin de toi…

- C'est trop tard Madara, sache que j'ai été vraiment très heureuse avec toi, je ne t'oublierais jamais…

Je la serrais plus contre moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, mon cœur ne le supporterait pas. Nous échangions nos derniers mots d'amour avant qu'elle ne succombe à ses blessures. Je sais que cette nuit-là, le clan Hikage, enfin, ce qu'il en restait après elle, périssait sous ma main.

Personne à ce jour n'avait su qui avait fait un tel carnage. Mais mon cœur n'avait pas été apaisé pour autant. Puis, les évènements s'étaient enchainés et j'ai quitté le village. J'ai caché ce souvenir au plus profond de mon cœur et mes plans ainsi que ma haine avait remplacé tout ça.

Maintenant, je me retrouvais devant un corps qui lui ressemblait parfaitement mais je ne savais pas comment faire revenir son âme dedans. J'étais vieux et la vieillesse m'épuisait. Mais je ne perdais pas espoir, un jour je trouverais bien le moyen de la réanimer entièrement et vivre le bonheur que je n'aurais pas eu avec elle. Et ce jour-là sera le jour ou mon cœur pourra de nouveau brûler un amour tel que je l'ai connu autrefois, un bonheur qui me ferait sentir de nouveau bien et humain.


End file.
